Alyya
Alice Anderson is the main character of Fairytale High, she's the daughter of Aladdin and Ariel. Alice is a common girl so Rainbow High was completely out of the picture for her but as soon as her two best friends Melody and Jenny found out they made an upgrade to the school, they we're as exited as her to invite her to the school. now Alice has her life pinned out just the way she wants it to be, but as time goes by she finds out life has different plans for her Personality Alice is a friendly, loving and curious girl. She is so curious that whenever she really wants to find out she'll do anything even if it means crossing the line. So because she can't hold her curiosity that she mostly gets in trouble, then she can't use her head straight and easily falls for anything. that's also why the boys love to trick her but thank goodness her friends are always there to help her out when that does happen. Going to Rainbow High has been her dream since forever cause she always loved the thought of princesses and princes, while growing up she mostly behaved like a perfect princess. Even though she's just a common girl she knows how to curtsy and behave just like them, so fitting in for her wasn't so hard. Appearance Alice first has black hair as her orignially hair corlor but to fit in with Selena she told her to dye it blond so she would'nt be seen as the dumb one like Willow, even after departing from the group she still doesn't regret it cause it's a part of growing up. Her eye color is blue, and she almost always ears a blue dress. it mostly has white laces in it too. even though she's in the same grade as Melody and Jenny, She's the only one who has the average height to be in the class. Melody is a bit bigger while Jenny is a little shorter then Alice, but that doesn't change anything for them in their friendship. Powers & Abilities Curiousity (Curse) Whenever she's curious her eyes turn green and she can't go against it anymore, no matter what anybody says or does Shell Necklace (Gift) Alice has this from when she was a child but doesn't know how she got it or when and also doesn't know what it does yet Animal Communication Alice is able to speak with animals cause her father thought her when she was growing up. It is shown that when she meets Miette, who she named herself, that she could have a whole conversation with her when everyone just hears gibberish. Relationships Ariel Anderson Ariel '''is her mom who she loves very much, but every time her mom embarrass her she gets annoyed by it and that hurts her mom. Her mom holds a big secret over '''Alice's head and she knows it all to well, but Alice knows her mom is just trying to protect her. Her mom decides to join the academy because she's scared of letting her daughter go, while she thinks it's a great idea Alice '''tries to avoid her teaching anyway possible cause she's doesn't want to get embarrassed by her mother. That's also one of the reason why '''Alice likes her father more cause she's not only his little princess but he also spoils her a lot! Aladdin Anderson Aladdin '''is her father who is her favorite to her mom disliking. '''Alice likes her father more cause he isn't always hovering around her and he always treats her like a princess, cause he knows she always liked it when he called her princess. He also knows the secret Ariel is keeping from their daughter and he agrees that it should stay in private, cause he knows trouble will come with that secret in spite of Alice so he keeps it from her too. Alice '''knows that he's in on it and because of that, she doesn't mind that they don't tell her. Arian Anderson '''Arian '''is '''Alice's little brother who loves her more then she likes him Melody The Sailor Melody The Sailor is one of Alice's best friends, they both clash when Alice gets to the school and doesn't listen to her which puts Jenny in the middle. In the end they learn something and their friendship grows more Jenny Frost Jenny Frost '''is also a great friend of '''Alice, Ethan Fitzherbert